winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmix
Charmix is a RideWatch obtained when a second-year fairy does something that helps them get in touch with their true self. A Charmix accompanies a special transformation. It usually has a crystal of some sort on the upper outfit and a purse of some sort on the shorts/skirt. In the 4kids dub, the Charmix transformation sequence was shortened and thus wasn't very detailed. A Charmix, when called upon by a fairy rider, further develops and greatly magnifies the fairy's unique magical powers and spells tenfold, as well as grants them new and stronger powers that are more effective. The Charmix seems to have a limit when the user doesn't have any more Winx energy (as shown when the Winx girls weren't allowed to access their Winx during their stay in the Resort Realm). The Charmix disappears when the Winx within the Charmix has run out. It appears that when the fairy can use her Winx, the power within the Charmix gets even stronger, further developing and greatly enhancing the unique spells of Charmix fairies ten times. It is said that the Charmix and the Gloomix are equal in magical strength. Episodes when Used Season Two * The First Charmix (earned by Bloom) * Last Resorts (earned by Stella and Musa) * Trouble in Paradise (earned by Layla and Tecna) * Darkness and Light (earned by Flora) * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple (final use) Gallery BloomCharmix.png StellaCharmix.png MusaCharmix.png Aisha-LaylaCharmix.png TecnaCharmix.png FloraCharmix.png Charmix Spells Stella * Solar Blast * Shinning Mirror * Solar Eclipse Blast Musa * Sound Wave * Sonic Boom Flora * Blossom Blast * Roots and Vines Layla * Aquarius Current Fan-made Charmix Spells Bloom * Dragon Fury * Dragon Blast * Dragon Strike * Dragon Twister * Wall of Flames * Blazing Inferno * Heat Flare * Heat Storm * Heat Blast * Heat Wave * Shield of Fire * Dragon's Breath Tecna * Wall of Numbers * World Wide Web * Digital Wave * Techno Burst * Techno Blast * Digi Ray * Digital Overload * Virtual Storm * Digital Barrier * Digital Rope * Digital Boomerang * Digi Shield About Charmix Season Two * "You got a Charmix, Bloom. Fairies get them when they get in touch with their true selves." * "I mean, I haven't even gotten my Charmix yet." * "My Charmix!" * "Go Charmix!" * "Let's use our Charmix. Come on!" * "We'll use our Charmix." * "The power of six Charmix converging at once." * "Winx Club, Charmix Convergence!!" Season Three * "The goal of your second year was for you to earn your Charmix." Trivia * For some reason, the higher, enhanced Charmix powers and spells are never used in the first half of the third season by any of the Winx Club until they achieve their Enchantix form and advanced magical powers as full-fledged Guardian Fairies, in spite of the fact a Charmix fairy's magic and spells are magnified ten times than their basic Winx/Fairy form. * Only Bloom and Tecna's enhanced Charmix spells, over fire and technology, are all nonverbal. Category:Transformations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2